


Past Thrills

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dancing Alone, Drinking, Electronic Dance, Embarrassment, Gen, Getting Caught Dancing, Laughter, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Music Descriptions, Recordings, Suggestive Themes, Sweat, Training, exercise, mild alcoholism, polyninja - Freeform, they love his stupid sexy ass, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Dancin' can become habitual





	Past Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE
> 
> Okay, but enjoy this little piece I cranked out in an hour after finding a new song

The dummy swung back at Kai, making him block and counter with his forearm. Bouncing to the beat he gave a couple punches before grabbing the fake limbs and flipping it over himself. As the dummy rocked back to upright, it gave Kai a little time saunter toward it, rolling his hips to the music. His shoulders rolled along, letting his lithe body follow the tune.

Kai missed this. He really had enjoyed clubbing; the dancing, the atmosphere, the drinks, the company, the sex. Well, now he could get whatever he wanted, as his three boyfriends were more than generous with him. But they detested his nocturnal activities, especially after the friction it’d caused in the team. Combined with Kai’s mild alcoholism problem, he generally stopped going.

But, what he really missed, was the dancing. Cole only knew classical, and stilled hated to dance, Jay was as flexible as he was clumsy, and Zane could download dance steps to any song but his insecurity and long legs often got in the way. Kai loved them to bits, but they didn’t exactly scratch his itch to let loose.

Electronic dance music pumped through the indoor training room, a contrast to the preferred taste of the team. It was somehow nostalgic for Kai, bringing him back to flashing lights, sweaty people, and a soul-thrumming bass beat. Delivering another series of kicks and blocks, the dummy wobbled away and Kai got lost.

His hips snapped with the beats, entire torso rolling with undertones. He raked his hands through his hair, grinning to himself. It was just like sparring. With sound. His feet wandered, jumping sharply with odd notes and spinning him with rolls of music. Mouthing the words, his hands followed grandiose gestures. Shirtless and sweaty, he danced back at the dummy.

Then a rap break began, and he went into rapid fire training. Striking the fake opponent with the fast lyrics, it barely had any rebound. Absorbing the shock, Kai kept going, knowing the words and the beat. Breaking into the chorus, the dummy went flying across the room.

With the final, pounding round of the song, Kai let himself drop to his knees, body still flexing with the beat. And jumping back up, his steps became more provocative, hands dragging on his thighs, pelvis thrusting, head tilted in a taunting  manner. The song faded out and Kai relaxed, stretching. As the next song faded in he turned and saw he had an audience. The door was halfway slid open, Cole leaned in from one side, mouth agape. Jay had sat down on the floor, giving him a sappy and utterly in-love smile. Zane leaned in from the other side, over Cole’s shoulder, smirking ever so slightly. Kai immediately hid his face, mortified.

“Oh my god, oh my god! You didn’t see that!”

“Kai, I didn’t know you could dance, well, I know you could dance, but not  _ dance _ .” Cole’s shock was turning into a cocky grin, enamored by this development.

“No I can’t! Shut up!” Kai squealed, still not looking at them.

“I think I have a new kink..” Jay sighed, staring at Kai dreamily. Kai groaned, smiling despite his embarrassment.

“No! It was nothing! Forget it! Ahhhh!” It was hard not to giggle with the way they were all smiling at him. His face was burning and sweat was starting to cool uncomfortably on his skin. He had to leave.

“It was very...sensual.” Zane remarked, snickering at the whine he got.

“No! That didn’t happen! I’m leaving!” He walked up and pushed the doors open, slipping past them.

“Where ‘ya goin’?” Jay asked as he got up, making Kai pause.

“I’m gonna shower, I’m kinda sweaty..”

“Will you dance for us afterwards?” Cole jabbed, seeing Kai visibly tense. Shielding his face, he started walking for the bathroom quickly.

“No! Don’t look at me!” His voice smiled, and Cole threw his arms open eccentrically. Jay giggled in the background.

“Aw, c’mon, baby, come back! We love you!”

“Don’t talk to me!” Kai laughed from down the hall. Once the bathroom door shut, Jay hugged Cole’s waist, still bubbling laughter.

“Pleeeease tell me you got that on tape, Z.” Zane’s smirk widened, shooting Cole a devious look.

“Every second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goofy disaster gays strike again
> 
> I....am at a loss of words for all the support I got. Thankfully, I took some time and I restabilized, and I'm doin' a lot better. (Also had a bunch of crazy stuff happen over the past week wHEW) My uploads and updates are gonna slow down, but I swear I have a bunch of stuff in the works. I want my work to be more polished and, unfortunately, that takes more editing time. I'll still be around here in the Ninjago tag and on Tumblr. Again, your patience has been so gratifying and reassuring. It really means the moon and back to me (im getting tears on my keyboard aaaa). Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll see y'all around!


End file.
